This invention relates generally to the production of fabric conditioners, and more particularly concerns the application of such conditioners to air permeable sheets.
In the past, fabric conditioning sheets configured to tumble in a home laundry or commercial dryer oftentimes undesirably restricted air flow through the dryer, inhibiting drying and extending the drying cycle with consequent energy wastage. This came about because the sheets could partially or totally cover the dryer exhaust outlet port as during tumbling to cause the conditioning agent to leave the sheet and deposit on fabrics. The problem became exacerbated with the use of larger size sheets, for example of 9 by 11 inch size. Attempts to solve the problems included slitting or perforating the sheets; however, certain problems remained, because slit sheets still tend to restrict air flow; and perforated sheets could carry less conditioning composition than unperforated sheets, and they also undesirably restricted air flow at the rather small size orifices formed by the perforations.